Yo Mama
Yo Mama was Yo mama! Wait, sorry, I just felt like doing that. Yo Mama was a phrase Mace Windu and other punk rappers would say when they insulted yo mama. Facts about yo mama *"Yo mama is so stupid: Kylo Ren couldn't force read her mind!" *Yo mama so fat: Ben Kenobi said "that's no moon...that's yo mama!" *Yo mama so stupid: She went to Bangkok to get a TIE fighter! *Yo mama so fat: Jabba the Hutt said "DAAMMNN!" *Yo mama so stupid: She spent the whole day saying "am not" to R2! *Yo mama so dumb: She thought Jar Jar comes with Pickles Pickles! *Yo mama so fat: Her Midi-chlorians are Doritos! *Yo mama so fat: That Wedge Antilles said "Look at the size of that thing!" *Yo mama so fat: She jumped in the air and got stuck! *Yo mama so fat: She has her own gravitational orbit! *Yo mama so ugly: She put the Ug in Ugnaught! *Yo mama so fat: She pooped out the Death Star! *Yo mama so hairy: She gave birth to an Ewok! *Yo mama so fat: She ate the Great Pit of Sarlac! (further crappiness removed) The best Yo Mama in galactic history The best Yo Mama in galactic history was deliverd by Darth Vader to A'Sharad Hett. Lord Vader came down so RAW on A'Sharad Hett, that the effects were: *A'Sharad Hett went into hiding for 149 years. *He changed his name *He covered his face with a mask *He turned to the Dark Side of the Force And all that with just one insult! It just goes to show that having your planet destroyed isn't the worst fate in the galaxy. In an alternate universe, Palpatine and Luke Skywalker engaged in a Yo Mama Duel aboard the second Death Star. As a result of telling the worst Yo Mama joke ever, Palpatine was tossed into the station's reactor core by Vader, who was serving as referee. The subsequent explosion killed most of the audience, and left the armored Sith Lord himself near death. Luke, however, managed to survive. Famous Yo mama quotes Darth Vader: He is here. Governor Tarkin: Obi-Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so? Darth Vader: A tremor in the gravitational field. The last time I felt it was in the presence of yo mama. R2D2: angrily Yo mama is so fat that she was melted down and used to build the Death Star! C3PO: You watch your language! Princess Leia: General Kenobi. Years ago I served yo mama in Burger King. Now she begs you to help her in her struggle against the flab. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're the only one who knows how to carry out liposuction. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Yo mama is a slut also known as the force. She's an energy field created by all living things. She surrounds us and penetrates us. She binds the galaxy together. Han Solo: Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good yo mama joke at your side, kid. Category:Phrases Category:Words of Doom Category:fat pieces of shit Category:Evil